


Untitled

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: The OC
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death, death and death.  Can't be more specific than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Trey stood outside the pool house door and glared through the glass. Two years of living in Newport had turned his brother into a fucking fag. Damnit. He watched in fascinated disgust as that Cohen geek leaned over and kissed his brother on the mouth, tongue flicking out and sliding into Ryan’s. God! It was sickening! Trey couldn’t believe that it had been only two years ago that he and Ryan wouldn’t have thought twice about beating up freaks like that. And here… Ryan had turned into one. Trey could feel himself shaking with rage. He thrust a hand in his pocket and threw open the door.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Trey demanded as though he hadn’t been watching for the past thirty minutes.

Ryan and his little faggot jumped apart, causing Trey to sneer in satisfaction.

“Trey, what the—?!” He heard his brother shout before Trey grab a hold of the scrawny Cohen kid by the arm and tossed him across the room like so much garbage.

Well, he was.

Seth, whatever kind of name that was, landed with a gratifying thud behind him and Trey stalked over to his brother, eyes piercing down at him.

“Since when did you become a queer, little brother?” Trey demanded.

Ryan stood up, shooting icy daggers from his blue eyes. “What the fuck is going on, Trey?”

“That’s what I’d like to know. I see you for the first time in almost a year and you’ve got yourself a boyfriend?” Trey mocked the last word.

“Trey,” Ryan warned, but Trey wasn’t listening. 

Trey turned to scoff at Seth, who was standing where he’d been thrown, holding his elbow. “This little faggot turned you gay, Ry?”

“Stop it,” Ryan ordered.

Trey turned dark, cruel, black eyes towards Ryan, full of hatred and contempt. “Oh, I’ll stop it all right.” He slipped his right hand under his shirt and pull out a .9mm Beretta. Twisting his body so he was partially facing Seth, he aimed the gun at the little queer and pulled the trigger.

His lip curled in pleasure as he watched a red stain begin to blossom out from Seth’s chest.

The little fag looked shocked. Huh.

He was surprised, however, when, between one moment and the next, Ryan was at that Cohen freak’s side, catching him as he collapsed to the floor. His little brother’s face went from anger to despair in an instant as he cradled his little girlfriend. And Trey realized in that hopeless second that no matter what he did, no matter what he said, there was no way to save his brother. Newport had taken his brother away from him and there was no getting him back.

“Trey. Why?” Ryan whined through his tears and Trey shook his head, saddened by his own loss. Ryan had had such potential, but now it was gone.

“I’m sorry, little brother.”

He lifted the gun and pulled the trigger, ending his brother’s misery as much as his own.

 

Finis  
8/1/05


End file.
